U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,392, issued June 19, 1956, discloses, inter alia, compounds having the formula ##STR3## wherein R is alkyl or the --NRR grouping can be a heterocyclic ring. The compounds are said to have analgesic and antihistaminic activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,056, issued Dec. 21, 1965, discloses, inter alia, 3-(substituted hydrazino)benzisothiazoles having the formula ##STR4## wherein X and Y are hydrogen, halogen, alkyl, alkoxy or trifluoromethyl; R and R' when taken alone are hydrogen; R" when taken alone is alkyl or alkenyl; R' and R" taken together with the carbon atom to which they are attached form a cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl ring; and R and R' when taken together with the ##STR5## grouping to which they are attached form a heterocyclic ring. The above compounds are said to have hypotensive and diuretic activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,406 issued Sept. 4, 1966, discloses 3-(substituted hydrazino) benzothiazoles having the formula ##STR6## wherein R is hydrogen, alkyl or alkenyl and R' is alkyl, phenyl, .alpha.-naphthyl or .beta.-naphthyl. The compounds are said to have hypotensive activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,272, issued July 22, 1969, discloses, inter alia, N-substituted-1,2-benzisothiazole-3-one, 1,1-dioxides. The compounds are said to exhibit various central nervous system activities.